twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
TTTE Community Radio
'''TWR Community Radio '''is a channel co-created by MrMPS2002, Oliver Duck, and Percyno6, and run by them, as well as HiroTheJapaneseTrain, EricPierre53, and LNERFlyingScotsman. History TWR Community Radio originally started out as CommunityRadio on March 27, 2014. The idea originally started after some users suggested having Roberto (LNERFlyingScotsman) play his records on YouTube. Percyno6 helped pick out the name "Community Radio." Once the account was created, there was going to be 3 shows. The first was Roberto's Records, where Roberto played his records with users suggesting songs to play in the skype call. The next show was Johnny and the World, in which Johnny (Henryisgreat15) would talk about sports, politics, among other topics, along with a guest. The finale show was Chat Room with Ted. This show would have Ted bring on a guest to interview. The channel didn't last long, and it would soon come to an end. Fall After the intro came out, only two of the shows had an episode made. The first episode of Chat Room with Ted was talking about what Community Radio is with Roberto and Johnny. Once was first episode of Roberto's Records was made, the account received a strike because of the music and the videos stopped after that. Revival It wasn't until the end of 2014 when Community Radio was brought back. When MrMPS2002 was traveling, he thought of bringing back Community Radio. When he asked the other people involved with the original Community Radio, they all agreed Community Radio should be brought back. A new channel was opened on December 30, 2014 and Community Radio was renamed to "TWR Community Radio." Instead of 3 shows, this time around there would be 6 shows. Of the original 3 shows, only Johnny and the World would not return. While Johnny no longer wanted to have a show, he can still be found as a member of the skype call during Roberto's Records. While Roberto's Records and Chat Room with Ted were returning, four shows were added. MrMPS2002's Thomas Battles, Percyno6's Percy's Ever Present Past, HiroTheJapaneseTrain's Matt's Merchandise, and WoodenRS's TV vs. Railway Series. Every week, one of the 6 shows release their show. To get around a strike from Roberto's Records, the show is put up as a live stream and deleted after the stream is over to prevent the account from getting a strike. After the first round of shows, WoodenRS's TV vs. Railway Series was replaced with EricPierre53's The Sodor Workshop. "TWR Community Radio Against Humanity" was also created by MPS and Roberto shortly afterwards as a new show to add to the channel. However, in early 2015, Matt grew tired of making 'Matt's Merchandise' and decided to start a new podcast/discussion show titled "Getting With the Times". Members *MrMPS2002 *Oliver Duck *Percyno6 *HiroTheJapaneseTrain *LNERFlyingScotsman *EricPierre53 Shows Thomas Battles Hosted by MrMPS2002, it is a show where 3 users compete against each other in five debates, with a winner being declared at the end of each debates. EricPierre53 is currently the Thomas Battles champion. Chat Room with Ted Hosted by Oliver Duck, it is a show where Ted interviews a member of the community. Getting With the Times Hosted by HiroTheJapaneseTrain, it's a podcast show where Matt and some guests shoot the breeze and discuss any topics on their mind, Thomas-related or not. Percy's Ever Present Past Hosted by Percyno6, it is a show where PN6 talks about past events or things that the newer users can see what it was back in the old days of YouTube where there was no fighting or harsh feelings. Roberto's Records Live Hosted by LNERFlyingScotsman, it is a show in a live stream where Roberto plays his record collection. Other Show Runners may appear in this show and suggest records and every once and awhile Roberto takes a request from the live stream audience. The Sodor Workshop Hosted by EricPierre53, guests are brought on to talk about some of the worst TWR items and ways they can be fixed, as well as pitching new items for the future. TWR Community Radio Against Humanity A fun yet R-Rated show where various members of TWRC Radio play "Cards Against Humanity". It has no definitive host or place on the schedule. Former Members *HenryisGreat15 *WoodenRS Former Shows Johnny and the World Hosted by HenryisGreat15, this show discussed what has been happening in the world. Topics include politics, sports, and any other thing he would like to talk about with his guest. TV vs. Railway Series Hosted by WoodenRS, this show talked about differences on various topics from the TV Series and the Railway Series. Matt's Merchandise Hosted by HiroTheJapaneseTrain, it was a show where Matt talked about a specific item in the Thomas Wooden Railway. Guests * Roman TheTWRCollector (Thomas Battles) * TrainKing James (Thomas Battles) * Matt Rosato (Chat Room with Ted) * LegoLover117 (Thomas Battles) * MikeMike123 (Thomas Battles and The Sodor Workshop) * Woodenrailwayonly (Chat Room with Ted) * SodorRailway3DFilms (Thomas Battles) * TEHGJPTDDDO (Thomas Battles) *ThomasWoodenEpisodes (Chat Room with Ted) Category:2014 Category:Group Category:TWR Community Radio